Long Story Short
by Autumn's-Smile
Summary: Sequel to To Tell You. May tells her two year old son the story of how his parents met. When did children become so insightful? Oneshot Hoennchampionshipping.


Long Story Short

Autumn's Smile

* * *

"Mummy!"

May Stone smiled widely as she heard her two year old son calling her. She entered the room she and her husband had decorated lovingly for their baby boy. Her wide eyed boy was sitting in his bed surrounded by poké-dolls, pouting petulantly at her as she walked towards the bed and sat down.

"I want a story," he told her matter-of-factly, crossing his arms and pulling off being whiny and cute as only two-year old children could.

"What story would you like to hear Koiichi-kun?" May asked softly, though she was pretty sure she knew what he was going to ask her to re-tell.

"I wanna hear 'bout you an' daddy," Koiichi told her, settling down into the blankets and clutching a mudkip doll closer to him. "But I wanna hear the short story. Me-" he yawned and snuggled closer to the doll, "me tired."

"Okay," May said, looking mock-serious, "Long story short it is then. Once upon a time there was a trainer named May who met a man named Steven..."

* * *

_"Umm, hi. Are you Steven?" she asked timidly, The man, who was previously digging up rocks, turned to face her. She could have gasped. From behind, you could have mistook this man as elderly, as his hair was a soft silvery colour. But now that she'd seen him, she guessed his age was probably close to her own, give or take four or five years. He had startling blue-grey eyes and he was tall- maybe a little over six feet. _

_"Yes I am," he affirmed, "And you are?" _

_"May," she blushed, "Umm, Mr. Stone asked me to deliver this to you." May handed the letter over to Steven, who promptly pocketed it._

_"Thanks," Steven smiled warmly, "My dad likes to check in on me and sometimes even ask me which new rare stones I've found."_

_"Oh! Mr. Stone is your father?" May asked, looking slightly astonished. Steven laughed, a kindly, friendly laugh._

_"Most people claim they can tell, when really, they've been told ahead of time. It's nice not to be immediately connected to Devon Corp." He told her, "Anyway, I've got to run. Bye. It was nice meeting you May." He flew off on his Skarmory after that._

* * *

"And they continued meeting after that," May continued, "He found her secret base one day and they stayed and talked while they waited for the rain to stop. And then they met again in Sootopolis city..."

* * *

"_Steven! Steven!" cried May, out of breath and looking completely distraught, "what's going on? Team- oh," She paused, embarrassed. She hadn't noticed the man with coiffed blue hair conversing with Steven. "Sorry," she said weakly._

_"It's alright," Steven said kindly, looking relieved to see her. "May, this is Wallace, an old friend of mine." May smiled in greeting and the man inclined his head. "Wallace, this is May, the brilliant trainer I told you about." May blushed._

_"I'm not that great," she began modestly, but Wallace cut her off._

_"We need help right now," he said shortly, "someone needs to go into the cave of origin and stop the ancient pokemon inside." _

_"I'll do it," May volunteered immediately, a determined look on her face (but half of that determined expression was fuelled by Wallace's curt cut-off, of course). Indecision and worry crossed Steven's._

_"Excuse us a moment," Steven informed Wallace quickly, before pulling May off to the side. "Are you sure?" he whispered to her, his silvery eyes shining with concern. "You don't have to do this."_

_"I know," she replied, looking grave, "but someone has to." She could feel his trouble eyes on her and looked down at her feet, not wanting to raise her eyes to his. He held onto her tightly for a moment longer before he sighed._

_"I can't change your mind," he finally uttered, "but be careful May. Good luck." He kissed her chastely on the forehead and let her go._

* * *

"And she stopped the raging pokemon," May announced dramatically, "but when she returned, Steven had left to placate the rest of the world and assure them that everything was all right. They did not meet again until the pokemon league. And when they did, it was to battle each other." She paused to take a breath. "She defeated Steven, and in his despair, he decided to go on a new journey to become even better, leaving her with just a note and a pokeball."

"But he didn't go unna jou-ney right mum?" Koiichi demanded, "he couldn't! be so dumb."

"No baby," May told her son gently, "he didn't go on his journey because he forgot his pokenav and he came back for it. There he came upon a crying May..._  
_

* * *

_"Steven!" May forgot everything in a moment as she came to embrace him. He looked surprised, then he relaxed and held her as tightly as she held him. "Missed me already?" he teased lightly, looking down at the brunette trainer in his arms. She blushed a fair shade of pink and he laughed quietly._

_"Why did you bother to leave me a letter?" she asked, sounding slightly bitter. "Why didn't you wait to tell me face to face?"_

_"Why?" Steven asked her lowly, "To be reminded that I lost?"_

_"Do I matter to you less than your Championship?" May demanded furiously, wiping away the tear tracks. "To think that I came all this way just to tell you that I'm in love with you!" She looked horrified the minute the words left her mouth, and she disengaged herself from him and fled. He stood there stunned.  
_

* * *

"And then they realized they loved each other very much. They got married and lived happily ever after. The end." She finished, looking at Koiichi. "Now it's time for you to get some sleep."

"Mmkay mummy," Koiichi murmured, "But mummy, I said I wanted the wong shtory short. You gimme short story wong. Now I'm veeeerrrryyyy sweepy."

"That was the short version sweetie," May said, looking confused.

"Nope," he stated matter-of-factly, "the long story short is mummy and daddy were meant to be and they wivved happiwy ever after. The end." He yawned. "Now mummy, night night. Wuv you." And he shut his big blue eyes and went to sleep.

May sat there for a few minutes, stunned with what her son had just deduced. When had her baby become so insightful? She gazed at her beautiful infant, with eyes just like hers and thick silver hair like his father. She hoped he became a great man like his father, and she hoped she'd get to see him become one and make her proud. She silently tucked the blankets around him and kissed his forehead. Only when she crept out of the room and was shutting the door did she choke out tearfully,

"I love you too baby."

**_-Owari-_ **


End file.
